


The Train Ride

by HG_Slice



Series: The Train Ride [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bondage, Chikan, F/M, Gag, Molestation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, ballgag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HG_Slice/pseuds/HG_Slice
Summary: It was just another long, boring train ride. Or at least, that's what Hermione Granger thought it would be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I've been wanting to write a train molesting fic for a while, and who better to be the star than our lovely Hermione Granger herself?

Hermione hated taking the underground. It was slow, inefficient, crowded—but she had no other way to get around. She was only 14, which was still too young to drive, and her parents were constantly working and were therefore unable to take her to and from school. If she wanted an education, she had no choice but to hold her nose and hope she could find someplace to sit.

Today there was no such place. There usually never was in the afternoons, but Hermione had had a long day and just wanted to rest for a while before getting home to start on her homework. Bodies pressed against her. Most of them were men, who were all dressed in suits and ties and carrying briefcases. There were a couple of women in pencil skirts holding similar cases, but none near Hermione. 

The young girl just sighed and tried to make herself as small as possible against the side of the train car. Deciding to make good use of her time, she started going over in her head everything that she had learned in school that day. She became so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the hand brushing along the back of her thigh. 

To her credit, because everyone in the car was packed like sardines, it felt like someone was touching her everywhere. Hermione had long ago learned that she needed to get used to bumping into strangers if she wanted to take public transportation. It was annoying, but she bared with it. 

When the hand moved up to her hip then back down to her thigh, brushing past her behind as it did so, Hermione started to take notice. She froze in fear and surprise. Never in her many years of taking the underground had something like this happened before. She had never dreamed of running into a molester. 

She wondered if she should yell and make a scene, but decided against it. Maybe if she just stayed still, he would leave her alone. 

He didn’t. In fact, this strategy had the opposite effect that she wanted. 

Noticing no reaction to his touch, the hand grew bolder in its approach, squeezing and kneading her behind over her plaid skirt. Hermione tried to turn around and tell him to stop, but just as she was about to, the train stopped and a huge crowd of people swarmed in. The man pushed her against the wall, his entire body pressed against her back. Her hands were pressed against the wall and were the only things keeping her from being completely crushed by the mass of bodies behind her. She had no way to fight off the man groping her without getting completely pinned down. 

“Get off of me,” she snarled, carefully keeping her voice low. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself and let everyone around her seeing her being groped. 

“Now why would I do that,” the man purred into her ear. She shivered at the feeling of his breath on her face. 

The man reached one of his arms around her body and started to stroke her stomach. He seemed content there for a while, before slowly working his way up to her chest. Hermione wriggled, but that only seemed to excite him. When his palms settled around her breasts, she couldn’t help but let out a gasp. 

Her breasts weren’t as big as other girls her age, but they weren’t nonexistent either. The man seemed to enjoy them nonetheless, though. His strong fingers sunk into the soft firm flesh. Though she wore both her school’s button-down shirt and cardigan, she could still feel his warm hands clearly against her chest. 

Hermione felt her cardigan being unbuttoned, but can’t do anything to stop it. She felt him push it down her arms, bringing them behind her until she was completely immobile. Instead of crashing into the wall like she thought she was going to, her molester appeared to have held off the crowd with his body, giving himself enough room to fondle her at his will. 

He brought his hands back up to her orbs. Without her cardigan, the feeling of his hands on her chest was magnified considerably. She could feel her nipples harden and poke up through her bra and shirt. He seemed to feel it too if the chuckle he gave was anything to go by. 

“Someone’s getting excited,” he said. 

She shook her head, not trusting herself to open her mouth and defy his claim without making an embarrassing sound. 

“Oh you definitely are,” he continued. “And I know just how to make this even better for you.”

Hermione jumped when she felt his hand at the buttons of her shirt. She wiggled and tried to fight against him, but with her hands restrained by her cardigan, she was completely helpless and at his mercy. Her shirt was soon fully unbuttoned, and he took his time pushing the material down her arms, leaving goosebumps against her skin. It joined her cardigan all bunched up at her wrists, making moving her arms a more impossible task. 

The worst part was that the only thing left to prevent her from exposing her breasts to the world was her bra. She choked back a sob as she felt his hands return to her chest. She couldn’t think straight. It felt like shocks were going through her head. 

“You’re reacting quicker than before,” the man mused. “Are you getting used to the fondling?”

His hands rubbed, circled, and squeezed her breasts. Just as Hermione thought things couldn’t get any worse, they did. 

He pulled down on her bra, freeing them from their confinement and leaving them clear to his gaze. 

She gasped in horror and nearly cried out before stopping herself. She definitely couldn’t let anyone see her now. Her cheeks reddened. She couldn’t believe that he revealed her breasts on a public train. Even though she was the victim, she couldn’t help but feel as if she was doing something wrong. 

What should she do? What COULD she do?

The man put his hands over her breasts again, and if Hermione thought it was bad before, things just became ten times worse. The feeling of his bare skin against her nipples was almost too much for her to take. He rolled her breasts over and over in his hands, causing her nipples to be continuously rubbed against his rough palms. 

“Don’t make that face,” the man said, sounding more than a little amused. “It’s not my problem that your exposed breasts are being fondled inside this train.”

It was then that he pinched her nipples. Hermione threw her head back against his chest, her eyes wide. She was biting down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming, and the feeling of her teeth digging into her skin only added to the sensation. 

“Seems like your nipples are your sweet spot,” the man chuckled, giving them a little tug. Hermione wasn’t able to stop herself from moaning that time. “If I wasn’t enjoying this so much, I’d almost feel bad about what I’m doing.”

He flicked her nipples. He rubbed them. He pinched them. He squeezed her breasts. He pinched her nipples again. He rolled her breasts in his hands. He flicked her nipples again. 

It was torture. Pure torture. It took everything Hermione had not to cry out, and even then, she still gave little gasps and moans. 

One of the man’s hands slid back down to her thighs. This time, instead of stopping at her ass, it continued in between her legs and started stroking at her inner thighs. Hermione squirmed at the new feeling and choked back another moan when he pinched her nipple with the hand still on her chest. 

After stroking her thighs for a little bit, the man said, “let’s give you a little love down here, now shall we?”

Before Hermione had time to process what he meant by that, the man dipped his hand beneath her skirt and started to rub against her most sensitive of places. 

It was devastating. It was like a shock had run through her whole body. She’d never felt anything like it. Hermione gasped and wiggled against the man, but he held her fast. 

“That was quite the reaction,” the man chuckled. “And you’re getting wet down here. I can feel it through your panties. You naughty, naughty girl. You must be feeling the pleasure.”

Many minutes passed and she was continually molested. Fondling her crotch on top of her panties. Fondling her exposed breasts. Pinching her nipples. She tried to resist, but he easily stopped her and kept on going. The extreme embarrassment made her feel dizzy along with a feeling she never before experienced. Time seemed to flow endlessly and she continued to endure it. 

“Look at you,” the man said, still with that annoying amusement in his voice. “You’re in the middle of a train, surrounded by people with your breasts exposed and fondled, nipples teased, and pussy stroked. Furthermore, you're even getting turned on. It’s probably your first time in this situation, right? You’re probably confused about what’s going to happen next.”

Hermione trembled against him. Even if she knew of something to say, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to form the words with her lips. 

“Well I’m not,” he whispered huskily into her ear. “I know exactly what I’m going to do to you.”

He dipped his hand beneath her panties and started stroking her cunt directly. 

“Geez, you’re so wet. Did I tease you too much for you to become this wet?”

Hermione groaned, unable to stop herself. 

“If that’s how it is, then this should be easy.”

He slid the tip of his finger inside her, slapping his hand over her mouth at the same time. Hermione was almost grateful for the hand covering her face because she wasn’t able to prevent the scream that tore out of her throat. 

“See. My finger slipped right in there.”

He pushed more of his finger into her, curling it against her insides once it was all the way in. Hermione screamed against his hand, jerking and flailing against him. The pressure was so much. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. 

“My, my, my. Your reactions are better than I thought they would be. Let’s see what happens when I add another finger.”

And he did just that. 

Hermione wailed at the added intrusion. The man just softly laughed and continued to thrust his two fingers in and out of her. 

“Look at you trembling,” he teased. “You’re trying so hard to fight against it, but you might as well stop. It’s going to happen whether you like it or not.”

She could feel something coming. Her body felt hot. What was this? What was going on? She was so scared. What was happening to her body?

“You’re about to orgasm. Looking at your expression it seems that you never had an orgasm before.”

No. she couldn’t think straight. She couldn’t have an orgasm here. It was all wrong, but it felt so good. 

“Fondled in a train by an unknown man and reaching your first orgasm. How humiliating for you.”

No, no, no. It was too embarrassing. She couldn’t let go. But if this continued, she would be forced to. 

“I guess the pleasure is too much for you.”

She couldn’t endure it any longer. 

Hermione screamed louder than ever against his hand as she came undone. She was blinded. All she could see was white. After a few moments, she came down from her high. She leaned her forehead against the wall, sweat dripping down her face. 

“That was exquisite,” a voice whispered in her ear. She felt someone pulling her bra back over her breasts and pulling her shirt and cardigan up to her shoulders. “I’ll be keeping my eye out for you, my dear.”

With that, the presence behind her was gone. Hermione looked around. The man that had just brutally assaulted her was gone and nowhere to be found. She hadn’t even managed to get a good look at him. How was she supposed to describe him to the police?

No. She wouldn’t be going to the police. She couldn’t let anyone know about what had just happened to her. 

Hermione calmly started rebuttoning her shirt and cardigan. 

No one would ever, ever know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this!

Ever since that fateful day, Hermione was extra, extra careful when riding the underground. She made sure to never space out and always be aware of everyone around her. If she wasn’t able to snag a seat, she stayed by the doors. She wasn’t going to let what happened to her happen again. 

She never told anyone about the molester, not even her parents. It was just too embarrassing. She would die from shame if anybody found out she had been molested on a train and orgasmed from it. 

So far, she’d been lucky. No one attempted to molest her, and she didn’t catch sight of anyone she assumed her molester to be. 

One day, however, her luck ran out.

Hermione had already been having a bad day. Her cardigan ripped that morning, so she had been unable to wear it to school and therefore got in trouble. A kid spilled orange juice all over her at lunch. She fell behind the rest of the class while running laps and was forced to stay behind and do countless push-ups and squats until her demented PE coach was satisfied. Because of that, she was late to class and given detention after school, where her punishment was (of course) to run laps. 

Overall, Hermione was irritated and exhausted. So much so, that she forgot to be aware of her surroundings and ended up standing in the back corner of the train car. She didn’t even realize how spaced out she was until she felt a hand rub against her backside. 

“Hello, my dear. It really is so nice to see you.”

Hermione froze. It couldn’t be. She tried to turn and finally see who this monster was, but he was too close to her that all she could see was her bushy brown hair. 

He palmed her chest and she sucked in a breath. 

“Get away from me,” she hissed. 

“How rude,” he said pretending to be offended. “And after I made you cum so nicely during our last visit too. Tsk. Tsk. You really should be more polite you know.” He squeezed her breast as if it emphasized his point. 

She felt him reach under her skirt and start to pull down her panties. When she struggled, he grabbed her hands and moved them behind her body. He then started to wrap something around them. Hermione realized too late that it was tape. By then, he had already made her arms completely immobile. 

He then brought his attention back to her panties. 

“Now you can’t resist anymore,” he hummed. 

Hermione felt something odd being pressed against her. The man rubbed the foreign item back and forth against her nether lips a few times before pushing it inside her. Hermione winced. It was small and round and didn’t really hurt, but it still felt weird. 

“This is an egg vibrator,” he explained as if he were a teacher. He showed her a remote of some sort that he was holding in his other hand. There was a wire sticking out the end of it that seemed to be connected to the vibrator inside of her. “Let’s see what happens when I press this button.”

He did and Hermione immediately understood why the thing was called a vibrator. It moved and wiggled around inside of her. She gasped and tried to push it out to no avail. 

“How is it? The intense feeling of the inside of your pussy being vibrated?” She squirmed in response and he laughed. “It must be unbearable.”

Hermione moaned. The intense feeling she had when he had been fondling her ages ago was starting to creep back up. 

“Let’s see how you're doing down there.”

He reached his hand beneath her panties and rubbed his fingers along her slit. When he pulled out his hand he showed her his fingers. They were dripping wet with fluids. 

“Look at this. You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you? Your body is convulsing.”

Hermione shook her head, but the moan she gave did anything but convince him that she was unaffected. 

“Aw. That’s too bad,” he said, mockingly playing along. “I want you to enjoy yourself. This won’t do.” 

He pulled out another vibrator connected to the same remote. 

“I have another vibrator for you, but this one won’t be going inside you.”

He lifted up the front of her skirt and reached inside her panties. 

“I’ll just peel back the skin covering your clitoris,” he said, almost to himself. Hermione gasped as he did so. “And then I’ll put this vibrator against your exposed clit.”

The second vibrator was already turned on, so when he pressed it against her clit, Hermione was immediately overwhelmed with even more feelings of pressure building up within her. She jolted forward, uncontrollably. 

“Oh ho!” the man chuckled, holding tightly onto her. “That got quite the reaction out of you.”

Hermione moaned. The man just chuckled again and pulled up her panties so that the vibrator was stuck against her clit without him holding it there. He then moved his hands up to her chest. Instead of unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it down her arms like last time, he just untucked it from her skirt and pulled it up over her breasts. He bra followed soon after. 

“We can’t forget about your nipples, now can we?” he said, rubbing and squeezing the little nubs. “I remember how much you enjoyed me playing with them last time.”

Hermione moaned again as he continued to play with her breasts and nipples. The vibrator against her pussy continued to move, along with the one against her clit. The pressure continued to build and build and build. 

“It seems like your still just barely holding on,” he mused. “But for how much longer I wonder?”

Hermione shook her head, clenching her jaw as her body slightly convulsed. 

“You must be in a daze right now. I wonder if you’ve reached your limit?”

Just as he said that the pressure exploded and Hermione came. The man kept both his hands on her nipples this time, so Hermione was forced to prevent herself from crying out all on her own. 

“Ahaha! You came! You came!” the man said joyfully as if she gave him the best present in the world. 

He pinched her nipples again before lifting one hand from her chest and traveling back down to her crotch. He pressed a finger against slit and rubbed a little there. The fact that she had just orgasmed and was even more sensitive than usual made this touch and the still vibrating vibrators even more unbearable. Hermione gave out a little whimper and moan as he pushed the vibrator deeper into her. 

“Oh. Oops,” the man said. “Looks like the vibrator got pushed even more inside.” he rubbed her lips again. “I wonder what will happen if I yank both off them out at the same time, hmm?”

He gave her no time to process that information before he did just that. Hermione’s walls clenched and unclenched. Her body shuddered and she moaned again. 

“Hmmm,” the man murmured, sounding pleased. “That was a good reaction. You just weren’t able to hold back your voice again, weren't you?”

He held up the vibrators in front of her face. They were soaked. 

“The vibrators are wet,” he said, stating the obvious. “And if they are wet, how wet must you be down here?”

He brought his other hand down the front of her panties and started to rub it against her slit. 

“Wow! You really are just sopping wet.” he seemed amazed at this as he continued to torture her sensitive nether area. “The more I touch you, the more it keeps gushing out. You’re like a fountain of love juices.” he took out his hand to lick the liquid from his fingers. “A delectable one at that.”

Hermione gasped as the man started to pull down her panties. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take these off for you,” he soothed as if she were a crying child needing comforting. “It must be unpleasant wearing panties that are so soaked.”

When her panties fell around her ankles, he reached down and made her step out of them so he could grab them. He then lifted up her skirt so that she was completely exposed. 

“Look at you,” he said, amusement still clear in his voice. “Your in a public space and your pussy is on full display.”

With one hand at her breasts and nipples and the other at her cunt, her tormentor continued to play with her. Hermione flinched and shivered and quivered. She couldn’t help but react to the barrage of stimulation. 

He slipped a finger inside of her. Then two. He slid them in and out. Curled them up and down. Hermione twitched at the slorping sound the pumping fingers made. She gasped as he separated his fingers inside of her, spreading her wide open. 

He suddenly pulled them out of her, and she blinked at the surprising departure. He continued to play with her nipples with the hand still on her chest as he reached for something with his other hand. 

After a few moments, she felt something larger being pressed against her. Something much larger and plastic. Something very different from his flesh. He pushed it into her and she gasped at the sudden intrusion. Whatever it was, it was much bigger than his fingers. She was spread open wider than ever before. 

“It’s another vibrator,” he explained. “One that resembles my dick. It’s to prepare for what’s to come.”

Before she could question what he meant by that, he switched it on. 

This vibrator was much more intense than the previous one. It was longer and produced stronger vibrations, causing Hermione’s whole body to shudder. 

“How is it?” the man asked. “These kinds of mechanical vibrations aren’t like anything else, are they?”

Hermione couldn’t help but open her mouth to let out another moan. As she did so, the man shoved some cotton material inside. Hermione spluttered and tried to spit whatever it was out, but he kept his hand over her face so she couldn’t. As she ran her tongue over the material, she realized with horror that it was her panties, wet and filled with her juices. 

The man then placed a piece of tape over her mouth. He added more and more layers until the entire lower half of her face was covered with tape. There was no way she could spit out the panties now. 

“By the way. It isn’t even all the way in, only about halfway. I wonder what would happen if I jammed the rest inside all at once?”

He did just that, and Hermione screamed. The only things that prevented anyone from hearing her shout were the pair of panties in her mouth and the tape over it. 

“Lovely, lovely,” he purred. “You really enjoyed that, didn’t you.”

Hermione’s whole body was trembling and shaking even more. A little nub at the base of the vibrator jutted out just slightly so that it wouldn’t go inside of her. This nub vibrated as well, and it was in the perfect position to stimulate her clit. 

“The vibrator is stimulating your clitoris now,” the man chuckled. “Isn’t that your favorite spot. Shouldn’t you be thanking me?”

Hermione moaned, her body still shuddering. Her thighs twitched. Fluid streamed down her legs. 

“As I thought. You really can’t endure when I bully your clitoris.”

“Please take it out,” Hermione begged. The sound was muffled though, so it came out more as mmmphh’s and hummph’s. The man seemed to get the gist of what she was asking though because he laughed at her plea. 

“Aw. Poor thing. You’re still so sensitive. Here, let me help you.”

He pushed a switch along the base of the vibrator. Vibrations increased dramatically. 

“HHHHMMPHH!” Hermione shrieked. 

“You like that, don’t you. That’s much better.”

Hermione gasped and moaned, shaking her head that it ‘wasn’t much better’. 

“Mmmmm,” she begged. 

“What’s that? More?” the man asked. “Oh well, if you insist. I’ll go ahead and put it on it’s highest setting, just for you.” 

“NNNNGNGMNNG!” Hermione screamed. The vibrations increased tenfold. The pressure was insane. The man brought both of his hands back up to her chest to twist and pinch and pull at her nipples. 

She came again and again and again. Each one stronger and more soul-shaking than the last. 

Right as she was sure she was going to die from the insane feelings, he spared mercy on her and turned the vibrator to its lowest setting. Hermione could do no more than just stand there. Her entire body felt like jello. She vaguely registered him putting her shirt and bra back into place, cutting the tape from her hands, and removing her gag. She slumped against the wall, it being the only thing preventing her from crashing to the ground. 

By the time she came to her senses, her molester was long gone. It took her a couple of more moments to realize that he took her panties with her. 

This really was the worst day.


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how careful she was, Hermione’s mysterious molester found ways to get to her again and again and again. He always seemed to know where she would be and how best to get to her. He pleasured her with his fingers, with vibrators, even with his tongue. He never ventured any further beyond that. 

Until one day. 

They were going through the usual routine. Her panties were gone, her hands were taped behind her, her shirt was unbuttoned and bunched around her hands, her bra was pushed up, her skirt was up, and his fingers were inside of her. There was something off about him today though, even though she never managed to catch a glimpse of his face, she could tell that he was excited, more so than usual. It filled her with dread. 

His fingers suddenly left her and she heard a faint zipping noise. She dared to glance behind her and paled at the sight of his length. He had never taken it out before and she was horrified that he was now. She had a feeling she knew exactly what he planned to do with it. 

“No,” she breathed, her voice coming out strangled. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare put that thing in me.”

He ignored her, bending her forward and shoving himself inside of her. 

Hermione’s voice caught in her throat. He felt different from the vibrator. His flesh against her insides felt much weirder. Much warmer. He was thicker too. Tears sprung in her eyes. 

“Oh?” he said in surprise. “You’re just panting. Where did your voice go? I thought you’d have a lot to say about this development.”

Hermione tried to speak, she really did, but she just couldn’t. Not with him pounding into her. 

“Well, I guess that just means you enjoy it.”

Her legs trembled as he forced himself in and out of her at a ridiculously fast pace. She could feel (and hear) his balls slapping against her. 

“Here,” he said, pushing something against her clit. “Let’s use your favorite vibrator too.”

No no no, Hermione thought as he turned the dreaded thing on. She didn’t think she could bear for the vibrations to be added to the pounding. The only noises that she managed to make were small gasps. 

“It’s a cock and vibrator combination attack!” he said gleefully. “You are in for a real treat, my dear. Oh!” he said. “As I expected! There’s an insane amount of juices flowing out of you. You’re getting used to this. It’s starting to feel good, isn’t it?”

That was when Hermione finally found her voice, but all she could manage to let out was a soft moan. 

“However,” the man continued as he plundered her. “Isn’t it a bad thing for a young girl to love cock and vibrators this much? You really are a slut, aren’t you little missy?”

‘No,’ Hermione tried to say. ‘I’m not like that. I don’t want to feel this way. I don’t want any of this.'

But she couldn’t find the words, only able to let out a few moans that she knew weren’t getting her message across. 

After a couple more thrusts, her cunt twitched and she finally came, gushing juices everywhere. She leaned her forehead against the window, praying that it was over. 

She should have known better that it wasn’t. 

He bent down so that she could stand straight up and still be on his cock, and walked forward so that her body was pressed against the wall. He then slowly stood up so that she was lifted up into the air, using the wall to keep herself from falling. Gravity forced her to become even further impaled on his cock that before. 

"My little cock warmer," he said sweetly in her ear. Both of her ears, her face, and her neck were so flushed she swore they were going to burn off.

He then stayed absolutely still. The jostling and moving of the train forced Hermione to move up and down and up and down along his cock, but he didn’t push up against her. Not even once. 

She wasn’t sure how much time had gone by, but she became aware that people were starting to leave the train without any more coming on. She missed her stop, that was for sure. She wasn’t sure by how much, but that didn’t seem to matter at the moment. He had never kept her for this long before, always making sure that they finished in time for her to get off at her stop. Her heart sunk further and further as more and more people left the train. 

In no time, they were the only two people left on the train. By that time, Hermione had come again from being bounced on his cock and she was leaning against the wall, very much spent. 

“Now. We can’t have that now, can we?” the man said much louder than he had ever spoken before. “We have the entire car to ourselves, and you’ll have to endure a lot more than that before I’m satisfied.”

No way, no way, no way. It wasn’t over yet? Hermione trembled as he held her against his body and walked over to one of the many available seats and sat down. She winced as she was bounced on his dick again from the force of sitting down. 

He lifted her legs in the air so that they were close to her head. 

“Let’s begin the next round!” he said joyfully as he pulled her up and down on his dick, slamming his hips up into her all the while. 

No matter how sensitive she felt, Hermione willed her body to stay strong and hold on. She would not let herself come another time for this man. She refused to. 

The man took notice of this. 

“Oh?” he said, chuckling. “Even when you’re being fucked this hard you’re still resisting, eh? That’s so cute.” he nipped at her ear. “That’s exactly why bullying you is worth it.”

He thrust into her shorter, faster, harder. Hermione’s breasts jiggled with the force of them. She finally became unable to resist and came undone, screaming for the first time without any resistance. 

“There,” the man said, pleased. “I knew you couldn’t hold out for long, but don’t get too comfortable. We’re not done yet. I haven’t been satisfied.”

He lifted her up off his cock and turned her around. 

For the first time, Hermione saw the face of the man who had been molesting her for weeks. He was younger than she thought he would be. A lot more good looking too. He seemed to be in his early twenties. His hair was dark and tousled. His eyes were smoldering and just as dark, if not darker. It was almost harder to process that her tormentor wasn’t some ugly monster, but a normal young man. 

He grinned at her. “It’s good to finally see your face so close.” he licked the tears off her cheeks. She didn’t even know that she had been crying. “This time,” he continued. “We’ll do it facing each other like lovers.” 

He turned them both around so that he was kneeling on the seat and her back was against the wall. With a final lick to her face, he pushed into her again. 

His cock was drilling into her even harder than before in this position. He pushed her legs up so that they were by her head again. 

“You’re free to yell now,” he said. “There’s no one around to hear you.”

She refused to do so, keeping her jaw tightly clenched. He threw back his head, laughing. 

“Still resisting, are we? We can’t have that.”

He brought his hands to her breasts. She winced as he flicked her nipples. 

“You’re nipples really are quite sensitive, aren’t they,” he said with a grin. “Now that we’re alone, I can enjoy them as much as I like. 

He wrapped his lips around one and sucked. She gasped and he chuckled, the vibrations against her nipple sending more pleasure through her body. He rubbed the other one with his fingers, careful to give it just as much attention. After a few moments, he switched. Rubbing the one that had just been in his mouth and sucking on the other. 

Hermione stubbornly kept her jaws clenched, willing herself to not let a single moan escape. 

He had stopped pistoning her on his cock. He grinned around her nipple once he saw her notice. After freeing the bud from his mouth with a pop, he said: “Did you think that I had forgotten about your pussy?” 

He drilled into her harder than ever before, and Hermione was unable to stop herself from screaming aloud. 

“It seems like you were so focused on your nipples that I caught you off guard here.” he pressed his face close to hers. “There’s nothing that turns me on more than your futile resistance. 

Hermione came, screaming louder than ever before. 

The man didn’t stop. He didn’t even slow down. In fact, he seemed to be pumping into her even faster. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been this excited,” he said. “Only you have been able to do this to me; you know that?”

She was unable to answer him, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

“You’re letting out such heavy breathing sounds. They’re quite lewd, don’t you think?”

Hermione moaned in response. 

“Even though you were trying so hard earlier, you look so pitiful right now. After all your struggling you’re just putty in my hands.” He gave her nipples a particularly hard pinch. “It’s enticing.

Hermione came again. 

This time, the man joined her. His voice mixed with hers as they screamed in ecstasy. She could feel a torrent of cum wash into her womb. It was so much that some of it leaked out of her, drenching them both in it. 

They both stayed still for a while, breathing heavily. Hermione found herself unable to keep her eyes open. She felt so tired. So so tired. 

“You really are the best, Hermione,” the man said, heavily. 

Darkness came over her so quickly that she was unable to register that he had somehow known her name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter. For those of you wondering who this guy is, his identity will be revealed in chapter 5.

Hermione groaned. Her head was pounding and her eyes felt like they had been glued shut. She tried to remember what had happened. Where had she been?

All of a sudden it hit her. She had been raped by her molester on the underground and passed out after so long. Still groggy, she tried to get a sense of where she was. It didn’t feel like the train. She was on a mattress of some kind, but not one that she was familiar with. She tried to rub her face but found that she couldn’t move her hands. She pulled on them, but they were stuck together above her head. 

She forced her eyes open and stared in horror at what she saw. 

She was in a room she had never seen, much less been in before. It was large and mostly bare, save for the bed she was tied on, a couple of random hooks in the middle of the ceiling, and a chair off to the side. 

In which her molester was sitting, reading a book as if he didn’t have a care in the world. 

She screeched at the sight of him. The sound was muffled because of an object in her mouth. Hermione recognized the clothy feeling as her panties. Another cloth was tied around her mouth to keep her from spitting them out. The man looked up at the sound of her scream and grinned, his eyes gleaming. 

“Ah. You’re awake,” he said, standing up and walking over to her. 

“Mmmngffungm,” Hermione said in response. She tugged on her hands again. They had been tied above her head to the headboard of the bed. Her cardigan, shirt, socks, and shoes had all been removed, but her bra and skirt had not. 

“Did you have a nice sleep?” the man asked once he got to her side. 

She glared at him, but he appeared to be unbothered by that. He ran his fingers up and down her sides. She squirmed, and he chuckled at the sight. 

“Ticklish, are we?” he asked, amused. 

He then started brutally tickling her. She screamed beneath her gag, writhing on the bed. He just laughed and continued his assault. He wriggled his fingers along her sides, her belly, even her armpits. She thrashed and squirmed, but it did nothing to delay him. He kept a tight hold of her. 

After what seemed like forever, he finally gave her a reprieve. Hermione lay there gasping, her chest heaving as she gulped down air. Beads of sweat trickled down her face. The man moved to the foot of the bed. One of his hands started caressing her ankle. 

“I wonder if,” he lifted her foot. “You’re ticklish here too.”

He then tickled the soles of her feet. Hermione thrashed about even more. It was so much worse than him tickling her sides, belly, or armpits. The man noticed it too. 

“Oh ho,” he laughed. “You’re tootsies are even more ticklish.”

He turned his attention to her other foot, giving it the same treatment. He switched back and forth between the two for a while, even going back up to her stomach for a bit to give her some variety. 

By the time he stopped completely, Hermione was exhausted. She lay there panting, sweating, unable to move. The man moved up to the headboard and removed the rope tied around her hands from it. Hermione was too tired to stop him from lifting her and carrying her to the middle of the room. He stood her on her feet and she swayed, unable to stand unless she was leaned against him. She felt him pull up the ropes around her wrists, forcing her to move her arms above her head. He attached the rope to something, presumably to one of the hooks in the ceiling she saw earlier and moved away from her. 

When he returned, he was holding more rope in his hands. He wrapped some around her right leg, just above the knee. After tying a knot there to keep the rope in place he lifted the end of it and tied it around the other hook in the ceiling. This forced her right leg up in the air. It also lifted Hermione higher up, causing the tips of her left toes to be the only things touching the ground. 

The man wrapped rope around her left leg in the same place, and then lifted it to tie the end of the rope to the other hook in the ceiling. Hermione was left hanging there, her skirt being the only thing remotely shielding her modesty from the perverted young man’s gaze. 

“Hhngmfng,” Hermione complained, struggling in her bonds. This caused her to swing back and forth a little in the air. It wasn’t a fun feeling. 

She jumped when she felt the man’s hands on her breasts. He had moved behind her and reached around to mold the small mounds in his hands. Hermione’s face reddened. Not only was she utterly humiliated from being exposed like this, but she was feeling the all-too-familiar pressure start to build up within her once again.

After massaging her breasts over her bra for a little while longer, the man appeared to be tired of feeling her up through the cloth. Hermione felt him slide a small knife under each of the straps, cutting them quickly. He then undid the clasp of her bra, causing the white material to flutter to the ground. 

The man measured her breasts in his hands. They were so small and perky that they didn’t droop at all once their support had been taken away. They were able to fit perfectly in the palms of his hands, something he proved almost immediately. Hermione wasn’t able to stop the moan that came from having his rough skin move against her sensitive nipples. 

“Look how red you are,” he teased “It’s a wonder you can get embarrassed so easily after everything.” He tweaked her nipples. “But that just makes you even more entertaining.”

Hermione moaned as he flicked her nipples. The man chuckled. 

“Your whole breasts bounce with just one little flick. Isn’t that amazing?” He demonstrated it again. “You really are a special treat, my dear.”

One of his hands inched its way forward to the edge of her skirt. He pushed the material and rubbed it against her bare cunt. Hermione groaned at the feeling of the itchy material scratch against her sensitive private area. 

“Oh. Poor thing. I bet that’s not very comfortable, now is it?” the man said with mock sympathy. “Let me help you.” 

He ripped the skirt away from her body. Hermione hissed at the feeling of cold air hitting her lower region. The man stepped around to kneel in front of her. She dared a glance down at him. He was studying her rosy nether lips so very intently. Hermione’s cheeks burned from embarrassment. 

“What a nice color,” he hummed in approval. “A pretty pink. Perfect for you, my darling.”

He slid his finger up and down her slit. Hermione moaned, tilting back her head. The man chuckled and continued his ministrations. 

“Ooh,” he said. “You’re clit’s getting nice and erect. I’m happy to see that you're enjoying this.”

He blew on the little bud, making Hermione whimper. 

“I know just what you need,” he said with a grin clear in his voice. He wrapped his lips around her clit and began to suck. 

Hermione’s voice caught in her throat. She threw back her head in a silent scream. It was too much. The pressure was too much. She couldn’t take it. Her whole body shook and spasmed in the air. The man sucked, licked, and lapped at her sensitive little nub. At the same time, he pushed two of his fingers into her and began to pump them in and out of her at a steady pace. 

He continued to torture her clit until she came, finally finding her voice as she did so. Her scream didn’t even seem to be muffled against her gag. 

The man let go of her clit with a pop. Hermione twitched at the sudden feeling of intense pressure leaving her. He looked up into her eyes, continuing to massage her insides. 

“You’re feeling good, aren’t you. Your pussy sure feels warm. It’s overflowing with your juices.”

All Hermione could do was let out a little groan. She was too tired to fight against him. The man smirked and stood straight up. He towered over her. She felt him position himself against her opening.

“I’ve had my eye on you for quite some time, Hermione Granger.” Her eyes widened at the sound of her name. “I watched you ride on that train since you were in primary school. I saw your body develop more and more as time went on. For years, your face would be what I pictured as I stroked my cock. I’ve waited for this moment for a long long time. And let me just say,” he rubbed the tip of his length against her slit. “You were more than worth the wait.”

He shoved himself into her. Hermione wasn’t even given enough time to scream, much less get used to the feeling of him inside her before he slid out and shoved back in again. He pillaged into her like a jackhammer, slamming their bodies together. 

The sound of their skin slapping against each other was magnified by their sweat and her vaginal fluids. The squelching sounds were so lewd that Hermione would have been embarrassed if she could think straight. 

The pressure built up within her, so soon after she just last came. The man released his seed into her, and it was the feeling of it gushing inside her that pushed her over the edge once again. 

Hermione’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she screamed as pleasure overtook her.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hermione awoke for the second time, she wasn’t where she had fallen asleep. While she was glad to no longer be hanging in the air, that was the only upside to her new position. This one was much more uncomfortable. 

Her entire body was covered in ropes. One length of rope was looped loosely around her neck before moving down to wrap tightly around her each of her breasts in multiple figure eights before wrapping loosely around her neck again and being tied in a knot just above her breasts.

Her wrists were tied together behind her and forced into place up by her shoulder blades. They were kept there by ropes tied tightly above and below her breasts. This not only kept her arms in this incredibly uncomfortable position but furthered the torment of her breasts, which were so constricted that they jutted out. 

Her legs were folded and tied individually. Rope was wound multiple times just below both of her knees. More ropes were wrapped around each of her lower thighs and shins, keeping them together. Other ropes were keeping each of her mid-thighs and ankles tied together. Another rope was knotted to the ropes tied just below her right knee. This rope was led behind her and attached to the set of ropes tied just below her left knee. This caused her knees to be brought up so much that they barely graze her shoulders. It also forced her to spread her legs far apart and leave her lower region completely exposed. 

To top off the look, a rubber ball was forced into her mouth and buckled behind her head. 

She was laying against her kidnapper, in his lap, his legs on either side of her. He was stroking her still-glistening cunt with one hand while the other was rubbing one of her nipples. It wasn’t enough to push her to an orgasm, but it still made her very, very aroused. 

“Hnnngmng,” Hermione groaned, incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Isn’t this great,” he said, joyfully. “No matter how much you struggle, you’ll never be able to get free.”

Hermione made another whine of protest. 

“Now, now, I know,” the young man said. “I’m quite bummed too, but I can’t keep you here. Not just yet. I need you to grow up just a bit more.” He tweaked her clit and she bucked against him. “In a few years, I’ll take you back and you’ll stay with me forever.” He tilted her head back and kissed each of her lips individually. He couldn’t kiss them at the same time due to the ball keeping her mouth wide open. 

Hermione had no idea what he was talking about. Was he setting her free? If so, then why did he tie her up? Why did he kidnap her at all if he was just going to let her go?

“Don’t worry darling,” he stroked her face.” “While I’m sad to part with you, I’m going to make your journey as enjoyable as I can.”

He then got up from behind her, leaning her against the wall so she wouldn’t fall over, and went over to the other side of the room. Hermione watched as he nestled through some drawers. When he appeared to have found what he was looking for, he knelt in front of her. 

He held up little half-circles for her to see. The insides of them were covered with little bristles. He placed them over her nipples. Some adhesive substance on the edges of the half circles kept them from falling off. The bristles felt weird against her nipples. 

He then showed her a belt-like object with a strap hanging from it. On the strap were three extremities. One was very long and thick, resembling a huge penis. The one behind it was similar in shape but much thinner, about the size of the man’s finger. The one at the very front was considerably shorter than the other two. It reminded Hermione of the bullet vibrators the man had used on her on the train. 

The man lined the strap up with her pussy. Hermione’s eyes widened. She shook her head, letting out multiple muffled protests. He didn’t listen and shoved the item against her. The largest object was forced into her wet vaginal opening, the thinner one went into her asshole, and the tiny one was nestled up against her clit.

“HMPHUNMNG! HNNNNNG! HNNNG!” Hermione screamed, feeling more full than she ever had in her life. 

The man wrapped the belt the strap was attached to around her waist and buckled it into place. He then locked it with a key. 

“Settle down, settle down” he cooed, stroking her hair. “I’ll make you feel even better.”

He held up a remote and, clearly so she could see it, pressed a button.

The half circles came to life, the bristles whirring and spinning against and around Hermione’s nipples. She gasped and twitched against the wall, moaning into her gag. The man smiled at her reaction and pushed another button on the remote. This time, the objects in her nether region came to life. The smallest one buzzed against her clit, while the other two vibrated inside of her. 

“Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Fuh! Guh!” Hermione screamed, her whole body shaking and trembling. 

Does it feel good, Hermione?” 

“Huh! Huh! Ngmng!”

“Well, does it? You’ll have to use your words. I can’t understand you.”

“Huh! Huh! Huh!”

“It’s not enough? You really are a slut, little Hermione. I can’t wait for when you’re older. I bet you’ll be even better then.”

After pushing the objects to a higher setting, he let her writhe around for a while. She moved around so much that she slid from the wall onto the floor. The man didn’t do anything except watch as she flopped around lamely on the ground, unable to do anything but squirm and moan. 

“I’ll give you some time,” he said, as he watched her contentedly. “But don’t think that I will have forgotten you. Even if you can’t see me, I’ll be there. I’ll always be there.”

The man then pressed two more foreign objects against both of her ears before buckling them into place with a strap that ran from the top of her head to under her chin. She could feel him lock it as well. Hermione’s eyes widened when she realized she couldn’t hear anything anymore. The objects must have been some kind of noise-canceling headphones. 

He locked a metal strap over her eyes and she was covered in darkness. She couldn’t hear. She couldn’t see. She couldn’t move. All she could do was endure the fits of pleasure that were being forced upon her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tom Riddle stepped back to look at his work. The young girl was completely immobile, blind, mute, and deaf. All of the sensitive parts of her body were being teased and she could do nothing but take it. Even though she couldn’t hear, she could still make noises. The moans and groans and shrieks that came out muffled from her mouth were exquisite. 

She was a beautiful sight to behold. 

Tom went over to her and lifted her. It wasn’t easy, as she was thrashing in ecstasy against him, but he managed to move her into the middle of the room. He then got to work setting up tripods all around her. Once he was pleased with his setup, he pressed record. He wanted to capture this on film. 

He repositioned her several times. Letting her lie on her back, on her stomach, in a chair, all so he could get as many angles of her as he could. 

By the time he was satisfied, a couple of hours had passed, and Hermione had cummed countless times. She was a mess, and her torment wouldn’t be ending anytime soon. No, not by a longshot. 

Tom carefully put all of his film equipment away before getting his next item. A large box. 

He picked up Hermione, who was a lot more slippery now than she was before and placed her gently in the box. After a couple of strokes of her thighs and one last longing stare, he closed the box and taped it shut. He then carried the box out to his car and put it in the backseat. He smirked as he heard Hermione banging against the sides of her container. 

After making sure she was completely secure with seatbelts and wouldn’t fall or be jostled around too much, Tom got in the driver's seat and started the journey to Hermione’s house. 

He knew the way by heart, having memorized her address after following her home from the underground and stalking her for years after. Even so, he did his best to take the long way there, as well as driving under the speed limit and hitting as many red lights as he could. The sooner they got to her house, the sooner she was released from her pleasure and he wanted her to experience it for just a bit more. 

How he loved to torture her. 

When they finally arrived, it was with a heavy heart that Tom carried Hermione’s box to her from the door. He almost changed his mind and put her right back in his car, but he managed to stop himself. 

Patience is a virtue, and it would make the wait all the more worth it when he took her again in the future. 

He patted the top of the box. He wanted to open it and see her one last time, but decided against it. It would make leaving her that much harder and he would then have to tape her up again. 

He rang the doorbell. There was no going back now. He raced to his car and drove away, not sticking around to see if anyone opened it. If they weren’t home, they’d open the door and find her eventually. That just meant she’d get to stay in the box for a little while longer. The thought made him smile.

Tom sighed. He really would miss her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was sure she was going to die. All of her senses had been stripped away from her, other than touch, and even then she couldn’t move a muscle. She could tell that she was in a small, enclosed area and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. On top of that, she was being forced to endure complete and utter torment of her most sensitive of areas. Even if her mind wasn’t addled from the pleasure thrust upon her, she wouldn’t have been able to count how many times she had cum. 

Despite that, the toys attached to her mercilessly continued their ministrations.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it felt like an eternity before she felt air on her face. She breathed in deeply through her nose, thrilling in the feeling of fresh air in her lungs. Hands were on her once again, but these felt different. They weren’t stroking her or teasing her or torturing her. These hands were moving frantically, seemingly in desperation. They tugged at her bindings, unable to get them any loose. Hermione whined as the ropes dug into her skin. 

“Ung!” she moaned when she felt the half circles being torn off her nipples. The little nubs felt so hard and sore. 

“HMFGMNG!” she screamed when she felt someone try and remove the belt attached to the strap holding the vibrators. The minute they did, the toys seemed to have been turned up even more than they had before. 

“HNNG! HNNG! HNNG!” she continued to wail. 

Hermione was finally fully released once the police arrived. They cut away her bindings, unlocked her blindfold and headphones, and even withdrew the vibrators from within her. Once she was free, her mother ran to her side and wrapped her in her arms. Her father was right behind her, rubbing her back and soothing her. 

Hermione was too exhausted and drained to care about being naked in front of so many people. All that mattered was that she was finally home, finally safe. 

But then why did she still feel so uneasy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was Tom Riddle all along! I almost put him as one of the characters in the tags, but I am really glad I didn't because I liked having it as a surprise. 😊
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story! Part 2 will be coming out I don't know when. I'm in the middle of writing a bunch of essays and I have some tests to study for, so it will be a few weeks. Please come back then to see what is in store for these two!


End file.
